C R A C K W O R L D
I'M BACK HERE'S SOME GARBAGE Summary mummy pig tries to hold the universe together while peppa ruins everything Transcript Peppa pig: (saying the title card) Peppa pig. Narrator: Today is Peppa's birthday! Mummy pig is taking her to potato city for a birthday surprise! Mummy pig: Peppa! wake up! Peppa: UP hello mummy George: wakes up snort snort. Mummy pig: (holding a cake) Happy birthday peppa! you're 40 now! Peppa: yipee!!!! Mummy pig: Get in the car! we're taking you to potato Peppa: CITY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! *flies out the door at lightspeed* Mummy pig: Peppa stop!!! after her Geoge: cries Peppa: (in the car) DRIVE MUMY Mummt pig: i don't want to. Mummy pig: in the car and starts driving away George: WAIT! WAIT YOU GUYS FORGOT M E!!! *rolls after the car* pans to the car Peppa: �� We're going to potato city, in a camper van! �� Mummy pig: but we're not-- peppa's car: INTO A CAMPER VAN Mummy pig oh....my...g-- Narrator: Mummy pig and peppa have arrived at potato city! show potato city Peppa: Woo!!!!! *runs up the hill to potato city* Mummy: Peppa stop! you'll trip and fall! Mr Potato: MR POTATO! Peppa:... Mr Potato: Welcome to MR POtato! Where the magic of vegetables never ends! how many tickets? Mummy pig: Two adults, please! It's Peppa's 41st birthday! Mr Potato! Oh! them both tickets Enjoy your birthday peppa! Peppa: off POTATO CITY POTATO CITY POTATO CITY Mummy pig: PEPPA STOP!!!!!!!!!!!! Peppa: running POTATO CITY POTATO CITY POTA- AND FALLS FLAT ON HER FACE NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Mummy pig: up to peppa, who's still laying on her face Peppa??....are you okay?? Peppa: Peppa: Peppa: Peppa: *gets up* i'm going to eat mr potato Peppa: away Mummy pig: (while turning a bright shade of yellow) she's too powerful now. Mummy pig: to run after peppa PEPPA!!!!! IF YOU DON'T CALM DOWN EVERYTHING WILL-- pig's legs melt Peppa: over to you mr potato. HEY! POTATO! Mr potato: to peppa very slowly peppa Peppa: YEAH I'M TALKING TO YOU, NOW YOU'RE GONNA GET EATEN WHETHER YOU LIKE IT OR NO-- Peppa: gasps...DON'T TALK TO ME IN THAT TONE OF VOICE! and Mr potato start arguing actually just peppa yelling at mr potato while mr potato slowly phases out of existence Mummy pig: (while running) I have to find a way to stop her! TRIPS OH MY GFOD Mummy pig: around potato city incredibly fast H E L P< pig hits a ferris wheel >Everybody on the ferris wheel: HEY WHAT'S THE BIG IDEA Ferris wheel: and rolls away Ferris wheel: onto a skateboard ramp and launches into the air >Peppa: turn all the way around and looks at mummy pig NOW LOOK AT THE MESS YOU'VE MADE George: cries Mummy pig: PEPPA NO!!! Peppa Peppa: i am peppa pig and ''' '''i'm'' incredibly mad. please run, mummy pig.' '''Mummy pig: AAAAAAAAAAAAAA' AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!! mumy pig ran but she couldn't escape the peppa good enough Mummy pig: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA '''Peppa: bug bug bug bug bug bug'bug bug bug bug bug bug bug''' ''' >> '''mummy pig: please don't do this to me peppa! not on your 42nd birthday! Peppa: I dont like spinach 'and i don't like you]' MUMMY PIG: PEPPA NO MUMMY PIG PEPPA NO mGeorge: PEPPA ' PEPPA: What is it, George? George: HAPPY BIRTHFDAY A DYNAMITE AT PEPPA 'PEPPA:AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA' its past my bedtime T rivia *After peppa falls on her face, Miranda Cosgrove's "Stay My Baby" plays in the background for the rest of the story Category:Fanon Category:Cracktastic Category:Surreal